


SC

by katakawa2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	SC

SC，萨x云  
学盖曼的。  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
-晚上好。  
-您坐那儿就可以了，应该。  
-谢谢。  
-还没吃，我看看……等会儿就吃。  
-好的。  
-对，斯特莱夫，只有一个f。  
-因为他对吗？  
-不记得了。  
-不记得了。我忘了。或者说，我发不出来。  
-音节。  
-我现在不太清醒，有些音节我本来也发不出来。  
-我想就是您说的那位。  
-伴侣。  
-还没有结婚。（羞涩的笑声）计划定在下个月。  
-他是我的英雄。  
-就像你们都想象的那样，认识到相爱，没什么奇怪的。  
-很幸福，很甜蜜。  
-我喜欢他。  
-他很英俊……（羞涩的笑声）我从未见过那样的人。  
-他对待我很温柔，他是最好的情人。  
-我能不说吗？一定要吗？  
-……没错，在床上也是。  
-抱歉，能不能不说这个了，我真不好意思。  
-蒂……蒂……对不起不记得了。  
-有印象。  
-爱……扎……。  
-对不起，有印象，只是有印象。  
-朋友？也许是的。  
-他应该不认识，他不打扰我的生活。  
-那天晚上我在家。  
-和往常一样。  
-看电影什么的。你喜欢猫吗？  
-你的鞋子上有小猫图案。  
-谢谢，我喜欢观察。我们也喜欢猫。  
-养过，他捡来的。  
-没有名字。  
-它？很皮。但是他把它驯服了。  
-它跑了。  
-没什么，野猫总归是要走的。  
-确实有些难过。  
-他没什么变化。  
-我们从不吵架。  
-我们一直很好，他对我很好。我从未见过那样的人。  
-那是别的情侣，我们不会争吵。我们没法离开彼此，那是他……的时候说的。（因为害羞而逐渐小声）  
-好的。  
-对，我刚才说了看电影什么的。  
-爱情片，我心思没在那个上面所以不记得。不过是法国电影。  
-他就一直在啊。没离开过。  
-大概十二点。  
-窗户。  
-对，窗户，我听到风声。我觉得我没关窗，我就去关了。  
-然后我回到沙发边。  
-他站在那里。  
-猫。  
-对，它跑了。  
-对，他抱着它。  
-我不知道，我记不清。他抱着它。  
-我说了他抱着它！  
-死了。  
-我看到血滴下来。  
-我朝窗户跑过去。  
-是的窗户关上了，我关的。  
-我让他滚。  
-是的我说了我们从不争吵。  
-是的我说了我让他滚。  
-他抓住我。  
-我喜欢吃水果所以桌子上有刀。  
-他抓住我的两条腿，我摔倒了。  
-我起不来，我拿到了刀，被他夺走了。  
-我起不来，刀掉在地上。  
-我拿到了。  
-捅了他。  
-眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-捅了他的眼睛。  
-他不让我走。他不对。  
-因为野猫总归要走的。  
-那是假的。  
-那是谣言，恨他的人编造的。  
-我一五一十地说了你用不着骗我。  
-不用骗我！  
-他没有做过！  
-他对我很好！  
-我不认识他们！  
-我不吃！我说了等会儿！还没到时间！让这些人走开！  
-把我放下来！  
（一阵沉默）  
-对不起。  
-希望没有吓到你，我有点激动。  
-抱歉，真的很抱歉。  
-嗯。  
-也谢谢你，小猫鞋子很可爱。再见。  
-等一下。  
-很冷，风吹进来了，你能关一下窗吗？  
-你看，我说吧。  
-对了。  
-我记起来了。  
-（一阵无法辨别的音节）  
（一阵沉默）

[- 别取笑我。]  
[-你知道我念的不好。]  
[-萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯。]  
[-你迟到了。]  
[-没关系。刚好结束。]  
[-那就走吧。]  
[-嗯，我也想你。]

END


End file.
